


Bright in You

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saber is captured and taught a lesson.  Kink Bingo, for the square "sensory deprivation."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright in You

She had expected pain.

When she was led up to the platform in that humiliating white dress, gloves, collar, and stockings and forced to bend over and stay exactly in that position by magic, Saber had expected an onslaught of pain.

She could hear Caster's wide smile - not see, Caster was behind her taking full advantage of her dress riding up. "You have another chance to give in to me now."

"Never," she answered, gritting her teeth.

Caster sighed dramatically. "Very well." Then she spoke in that ancient language that held such power.

Pleasure assaulted her. Coursing pleasure that rushed through her veins, overwhelmed her and threatened to make her cry out. She bit her lip hard, not wanting to give Caster the satisfaction.

"Mm, I thought it might be that way." Caster spoke again, a few different words this time.

The world went dark. Saber knew her eyes were still open and hadn't been covered, but the only thing she could see was blackness. At the same time, the pleasure inside her increased itself. Saber gasped, before shutting her mouth again. She would not. Give. The satisfaction.

"Still? My, my," Caster commented softly. The last thing she heard was another brief command.

Then, all sound stopped. Not her harsh breathing, not her captor's mocking laughter, not anything. She was blind and deaf, completely unaware of what was around her, knowing only the still-increasing pleasure inside her. She couldn't tell if her forced moans could be heard, but still she had the presence of mind to hope not.

After a while - Saber couldn't say how long - the musty scent of the church disappeared. It was disorienting, more so than it would have been if she could see or hear. Now she had no proof of where she was, nothing to ground herself with. When the pleasure increased again, she knew she was shuddering and gasping, but still she held on. If she could only withstand this...

She had thought that that would be the last of it. Foolishly, of course.

After another, longer pause, her last senses were taken away. Touch and taste. She could no longer feel the floor, feel her hands bound together, taste the roof of her mouth when she did manage to close her mouth. She knew she was still bent over on the platform, but in her mind she was free-floating. There was absolutely nothing real in her world, not Caster or the church or anything, but the still-rushing pleasure and want inside her.

It was finally, finally too much. Saber let out a cry silent to her ears as she came hard, body spasming as much as it could while bound. She breathed in heavily, still unable to feel the flow of air inside her mouth.

Then, suddenly, it was all back. The sight of the temple. The sound of Caster's laughter. The musty smell. The feel of the floor underneath her feet.

"I can give you that. Nothing else in the world but that pleasure, any time you want," Caster purred, "if you will only agree to obey me."

Saber growled. "Not while I still draw breath."

Caster sighed. "Of course. I'll simply have to try a different tactic, then." A different word of power.


End file.
